


A Strange Kind of Helping

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaq keeps two half full glasses of water on his nightstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Kind of Helping

Shaq keeps two half full glasses of water on his nightstand.  Many nights, they go unused. 

Some nights, however, Hal’s body stiffens.  Shaq does not grab the cup yet, but he pays attention to Hal more closely.  Sometimes, Hal relaxes and the night proceeds without incident. 

Other times, Hal starts shaking and making unusual noises.  He is clearly distressed.  While sleeping, humans may experience unpleasant or terrifying dreams called ‘nightmares.’  The shaking and unhappy noises indicate such events.

In that case, Shaq grabs one glass of water and empties it on Hal’s head.  Hal sputters and shakes and shoves him irritably as they both sit up. 

“You were making too much noise,” Shaq says. 

“What?  Disturbing your beauty sleep?” Hal says acerbically. 

“You know I do not sleep,” Shaq says.  “It is merely annoying.”

“You’re such an ass, you know that?” Hal says, still angry with him. 

“You have told me that many times,” Shaq says, reaching for the second glass.  “Hydrate.”

With a calm submissiveness that belies his earlier anger, Hal takes the offered glass and sips it slowly.  He presses himself against Shaq, body tense.

Shaq wraps an arm around him and presses his cheek against the top of Hal’s head.

“Was this the same dream as usual?” Shaq asks quietly. 

“Yeah,” Hal says, even quieter.

Shaq exhales.  He hates the human nightmare.  It is impossible to fight and he cannot help Hal with this matter. 

Shaq is a trained warrior; he can kill and destroy with ease and without hesitation.  There is nothing here to fight, and all he can do is throw water on Hal’s face and wrap his arm around him. 

At least his efficiency has improved.

**[Two years ago- some godforsaken tent in what used to be in the southern United States]**

Hal wakes up from a nightmare, sweaty and shaking.  He looks up to see Shaq’s concerned face looking down at him. 

“What has happened to you?” Shaq asks quietly.  “You were sleeping, but it was different than usual.”

“I’m fine!” Hal says roughly, wiping at his face and embarrassed when he feels tears.

Usually, Hal is fine about showing his emotions, even with Shaq.  But there’s something about waking from a nightmare that seems too real, that could very well be real, that makes Hal feel too vulnerable for comfort. 

“You are disturbed and unwell,” Shaq says.

All Hal wants to do is lash out and get mad at… something.  But Shaq is being nice, so it doesn’t feel right.

“I’m _fine_!” Hal repeats, turning away from Shaq and squeezing his eyes shut. 

Shaq stills and lays beside him, not touching him.  They lay like that all night.

* * *

 

When it’s late/early enough that Hal can pretend to wake up, he shifts and he squirms so he’s facing Shaq.  He’s startled to find that Shaq is staring at him intensely.

“You have not rested,” Shaq says. 

Hal shrugs.  “I’m sorry about last night.”

“You experienced some most likely insensible human thing that you do not wish to discuss.  I do not care, as I do not care about foolish human things,” Shaq says, turning so he’s laying on his back. 

“Uh-huh,” Hal says, resisting the urge to point out all the foolish human things Shaq clearly cares about.  He carefully scoots a little closer to Shaq.  “I had a nightmare.”

Shaq grunts.  “I do not know what that means.”

“Like dreams, but really terrible.  And realistic!  But I’m sorry I was a jackass when I woke up.  I felt so worked up and I wanted to lash out so I was a jackass to try to avoid being less of a jackass,” Hal says.

“You wish to express anger when you wake up from a nightmare,” Shaq says.

“Well, yeah,” Hal says, “but you were being so nice and-“

“I was not,” Shaq says, getting up.  “I am not nice.”

“Okay,” Hal says, not able to get a read on Shaq as he leaves the room. 

He shakes himself and gets up, because there’s a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

Shaq drops it, so Hal drops it.  He doesn’t want to make a big deal over it, and Shaq is a pretty laid back Volm about most things anyway. 

Everything seems pretty usual, until one night, a few weeks later, Hal is woken up with a hard pinch to the arm.

“What?” Hal asks, blinking hard and looking at Shaq. 

“I have caused you slight physical harm,” Shaq says.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Hal says, rubbing his arm.  “I think this is going to bruise.”

“This is an acceptable reason for a human to become upset,” Shaq says.  “It is not nice.  I am not nice.”

It takes a minute for everything to slot into place.  “I wasn’t having a nightmare.”

“You became stiff, as you did when you had a nightmare,” Shaq says. 

“Oh…” Hal says. 

“Go back to sleep,” Shaq says.

“Thank you,” Hal murmurs softly as he snuggles back against Shaq’s massive body. 

“I am not nice,” Shaq repeats, pulling him close.

**[Present day- Washington DC]**

Hal wakes up partway through his nightmare, sputtering and coughing.  He’s covered with water, thanks to Shaq. 

Sitting up, he pushes Shaq in irritation.  What a jerk.

“You were making too much noise,” Shaq explains, as usual. 

“What?  Disturbing your beauty sleep?” Hal growls. 

“You know I do not sleep,” Shaq says.  “It is merely annoying.”

“You’re such an ass, you know that?” Hal says, still angry. 

“You have told me that many times,” Shaq says, reaching for the second glass.  “Hydrate.”

Hal takes the drink, sipping it.  He’s had his bout of anger, so he feels better, kind of.  Wanting to be close to Shaq, he presses his body against Shaq’s, really glad that he’s here.

Then, he feels Shaq wrap an arm around him and rest his cheek against the top of his head.  It makes him feel protected, safe.  It’s hard to think about anything bad happening with Shaq here, even though he knows it’s possible.

 “Was this the same dream as usual?” Shaq asks quietly.      

“Yeah,” Hal says. 

He hates it; he hates that nightmares still plague him.

Shaq exhales sharply and Hal knows that he’s frustrated, too, even if he’d never admit it. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Hal murmurs.

“I do not know why,” Shaq says.  “I do nothing to help you.”

“Yes, you do,” Hal says, setting the glass on his nightstand. 

He pushes Shaq gently, knowing he’ll lay down even though Hal is too weak to force him to.  When Shaq is laying down, Hal crawls on top of him.  His hair is still wet, but Shaq doesn’t complain; Shaq never complains about it.

“If it wasn’t for you, I’d have to sleep on those damp sheets.  You’re much more comfortable,” Hal says.  

Shaq grunts.  “You are irritatingly human.  Concerned about comfort.”

“Mhm,” Hal hums softly, already falling back asleep.  “I’m your favorite squishy human.”

“You are not,” Shaq says, clearly gearing up for the familiar explanation.  “In many ways, your brothers and even your father are superior to you.”

Hal smiles and let’s himself drift off to sleep to the soothing sound of Shaq’s voice.-


End file.
